


Help me find this fanfic please

by AutummHymns071



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutummHymns071/pseuds/AutummHymns071
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Help me find this fanfic please

Anyone know this one fanfic where peter got kidnapped..and this guy keep on gave peter drug to make him weak, or smtg..he also kidnap peter because peter remind him of his dead son..i desprately looking for this fanfic..i.remembr that guy tied peter up on the bed and keep on pump his body with drug..

Ayone know the link??i really appreciate it😭


End file.
